Ce que vous ne penserez jamais venant d'eux
by Louna
Summary: CHAPITRE 3 EST ARRIVÉ!ce que vous ne penserez jamais ce quils ont fait ou acheter!un délire tout simple, je sais vraiment pas quoi dire pour ce summary, mais vener lire et vous le saurez!
1. Nos jolies petites conneries

D.A : tout les perso appartiennent à J.K Rowling, on le sait tous…blablabla

N.A : voilà une nouvelle fic^^moi, mon cher frèro adoré et ma belle-sœur full hot, on a inventé cette fic en attendant dans les files d'attentes pour les manèges à Ronde(parc d'attraction full hot^^)Pourtant yétais pas tard !^^non non seulement 7h^^ Donc voici ce que ça la donné, en gros c'est un espèce de Délire fort bien amusant(ben on le sait pas on la pas lu encore haha)désolé pour nos tits ami les Français, mais il va surement avoir quelques expression québécoise^^ donc read and enjoy, ON espère que vous allez aimé^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 1 : Nos jolies petites conneries^^_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*_Ce que les persos ont dans leurs sacs en sortant du Wal Mart(des bas prix tous les jours)_*

Draco: Des jeux vidéos du Playstation 2, du Game Cube et du X Box, 

une télé plasma, 

les consoles du Game Cube, Playstation 2 et du X Box, 

Un sac rempli de bouteils de gel

13 peignes(pas de ma faute si mes cheveux se peignes pas )

Un chandail imprimé d'un cœur, où il est écrit **_I love Hermione_**!

Lucius : Un four Micro-onde

Des bas-culottes

Un téléphone avec afficheur en forme de cœur

Du maquillage(je suis plus beau avec ça)

Un chandail imprimer **_I love les moldus!_**

Hermione:Un sac rempli de crème à rasé pour gars

Un assortiment de salle de bain Tweety

Un pyjama rempli de bonhomme sourire

Une canette de peinture

Un petit sapin qui pue(pour mettre dans les chars)

Un chandail où est imprimé une tête de mort écrit **_A BAT LES SORCIERS!_**

Harry : Un cadeau pour Snape(Le film du Seigneur des Anneaux)

La triologie du Seigneur des Anneaux en livre

Un chandail imprimer **_I Love Voldemort_**(wiwi pour vrai^^)

Voldemort : Un chapeau en paille avec des marguerite dessus

Une robe rose à pois verts

Une robe rouge a pois or

Tous les accessoires d'Harry Potter(ben quoi je suis la dedans non ?!)

Un chandail imprimer **_Je n'essayerai plus de tuer Harry Potter!_**

****

Lockhart : un sac rempli de teinture blonde(bah quoi!? Pas de ma faute si mes cheveux sont gris!)

26 brosses

56 boîtes de Whitestrip de Crest(faut ben que mes dents soient blanches non!?)

Un chandail imprimé une grosse photo de lui-même **_I love me! JUST ME! A moi de : moi_**(avec sa signature, et un petit p.s : je m'aime!)

_*Ce qu'ils ont dans leurs sac en sortant du Winners(on gagne a y aller souvent)*_

Lucius : un sac rempli de souliers talons aiguilles

Des chandelles parfumées à senteur de Canelle et de Lavande

Ron : Un sac rempli de soulier à talons haut

Une jupe rose

Un top mauve

McGonagall: Une mini-jupe verte 

Un décolleté qui arrive à l'abdomen couleur argent

Des souliers de skateur vert et argent(ouach…la couleur)

Draco : un sac rempli de sabot(les soulier lala^^)

Un chandail de Lala

Des bas des teletubbies {1}

Des pantalon rouge et or

Hermione : un chandail avec un Pikachu qui dit : pika pikapi!(je t'aime!){1}

Des grosses bottes de travail

Des boucles d'oreilles de la marque Stérilet(si vous avez écouté KM/H, vous allez comprendre;))

*_Quand ils sortent de chez le coiffeur_*

Snape : ses cheveux sont court, LAVÉS!, de couleur rouge et or peigner avec comme dessins des petits lions

Lockhart : c'est fait rasé, sur les côté, c'est écrit : Je m'aime l'autre côté : Gilderoy Lockhart

McGonagall: Ses cheveux sont peigner à la manière dans Dragonball(dans le style de Sangoku),ses cheveux sont vert et argent

Hermione : ses cheveux sont……..PEIGNÉS! ils sont lisses et court.

Sirius : ses cheveux sont lavés(ben quoi ?! Après avoir passé 12 ans en prison…)et son peignés en spikes(ooooouuuuuu^^y doit être tout cute !^^*part à l'imaginer**PAF*seb et éli lui sacre un coup derrière la tête*AILLE!pu le droit dimaginer ?! ok ok on continue…)

Draco : à les cheveux noir, en brouisalle, c'est écrit J'aime Harry Potter et Hermione.

Harry :A les cheveux blond, lisser par en arrière, et c'est écrit J'aime Draco

Voldemort : à les cheveux rouge et or, en zigzague.

_*Quand ils sortent de chez le tatoueur_*

Draco: C'est écrit : I LOVE HERMIONE(dans un cœur) et dans son dos, il y a sa face

Lockhart : une grosse face de lui-même, où c'est écrit I LOVE ME! JUST ME!

Snape : C'est écrit I love Minerva

Hermione: une tête de mort où c'est écrit : FUCK LA SORCELERIE!(i love Draco)

Remus : Une tête de loup-garou

Sirius : I love Rock'n' Roll! p. s sans but lucratif

Harry: mon préféré est VOLDEMORT!

Ron : I…, il a dit :aïe ça fais mal! Hermione dit : T'AS TU FINI DE TE PLAINDRE?!

***_ATTENTION, ATTENTION! BULLETIN DE NOUVELLES TOUTES FRAÎCHES!!_***

*le petit présentateur se racle la gorge*

-Aujourd'hui dans notre bulletin de nouvelles, ce sont…ce sont…des nouvelles!(ooouuuu^^)

1-Fleur DeLaCours à été aperçu au Dunkin Donut, avec un sac rempli de beigne au chocolat, suivit par une douzaine de gros camions remplit de beignes au chocolat. 

2-Voldemort à été aperçu à un cinéma quelconque, il aurait été voir le film La Mélodie Du Bonheur…On ne sait pas ce qu'il avait fumé…On a recueilli son commentaire à la sortie de la salle.

*Voldemort apparaît dans une robe rose bonbon et avec un chapeau de paille avec des marguerites et un petit sac à la main*

-Oh C'était tellement beau !*une petite larme coule le long de sa joue*sniff…Il faut que je revienne le voir avec le petit Harry…sniff…vraiment touchant…Un très bon film…*part à brailler*

*Le présentateur fait une espèce de face comme ça O_o*

-Heumheum…bon…Donc…Frodon Sacquet{1} à été aperçu dans une brasserie en compagnie des 9 Nazguls…AILLE C'EST QUOI CETTE ANARQUE LÀ?!C'EST QUI QUI A FAIT LE TEXTE?!

*quelqu'un en arrière* FERME TA GUEULE PIS CONTINUE!

-Toute la bande de Harry Potter a été aperçu à…*lis plus le texte avec une face O_o* À L'ÉGLISE?! Le dimanche matin?!

*des petits rire fusèrent en arrière*

-NON MAIS VRAIMENT….

*les 3 auteurs*FERME TA GUEULE!!!!   ARRÊTE DE POSER DES QUESTIONS PIS ENVOY LIS !

-ok ok…il me faut ben du cash…Donc…Hermione Granger a été aperçu aux arcades durant les heures de cours…habillé d'un jean troué et d'un chandail bedaine…avec Draco Malfoy…On ne se demande pas ce qu'ils faisaient…(faut pas oublié Draco avec son I love Hermione)

-Une caméra a filmé cette scène suivante…

*L'écran est toute noir…et on entend des voix*

-Merde fait tout noir ici! Dit une voix qui ressemble à Remus

-Ouais on sait…répondit une voix qui devait être celle de Snape

-Aille j'ai une idée! Dit la voix de Sirius, ça devait sûrement être lui…

-OH NON! Gueula Snape PAS ÇA!

-les 2 autres : wiwi^^

-Aller Snape…juste un petit sourire. Dit la voix de Remus

-NAN!

-S'il te plait…

-NAN! VEUX PAS!

-Imagine une belle fille qui passe devant toi! Dit Sirius(celle là est de moi et éli…)

-C'est parce qu'il fait tout noir…dit Snape (Mon cher frère qui nous l'a fait remarquer haha^^)

-Heu…dit la voix de Remus

-Imagine que…que t'es sur une plage pis qu'il y a Paméla Anderson…

-Connaît pas…dit Snape

-C'est une magicienne qui fait du 32 DDDD…dit Sirius

Snape rit, pis sourit…révélant des dents full blanche qui éclaira toute la pièce

-SOURIT MOINS! YA TROP DE LUMIÈRE! Crièrent les 2 autres.

*on voyait à présent une grosse lumière blanche, les 2 autres les mains devant leur faces.*

*le présentateur…O_o*

-D'accord…Fred et George Weasley ont été vu dans un Sexe shop….Pour acheter un cadeau à leur professeur préféré, McGonagall…J'AI TU BEN LU MOÉ?!

*les auteurs…wiwi^^*

-On continue…Percy Weasley à été vu en compagnie du petit préféré de tout le monde, Bart Simpson, dans un magasin de farces et attrapes…oookkkkk…..Quécé que vous avez fumé vous autres les auteurs ?!

*les auteurs :rien pentoute!*

*le présentateur fait une face qui ne les croit pas et poursuit*

-Le professeur Dumbledore à été vu au Bison des Prairie, en compagnie de Fred Caillou et Arthur Laroche…NON MAIS QUÉCÉ QUE ÇA FAIT ICI?! C'EST LEQUEL DES AUTEURS QUI A TROUVER ÇA ?!

*Seb : c'est moua^^*

-Notre caméra a filmé ce qui suit…

*à l'écran on voit Pattenrond et Tweety{1}*

-Tweety : nananère tu m'attraperas jamais! T'es qu'un vilain gros minet!

-Pattenrond: M'a t'attrapé sale petit zosieau!

Tweety vole et se pose sur une branche, pattenrond cour, pis fonce dans l'arbre…

-Tweety : je crois qu'il a besoin de lunette…HEY vilain gros minet ! Tu vas avoir le nez tout écrasé maintenant!

Pattenrond se décolle de l'arbre et a le nez efouaré.

*Le présentateur…*

-MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA?!*il voit le regard des 3 autres* Bon enfin je continue…DE tout façon, i need money…

*les 3 auteur : ON COMPREND IMBÉCILE! PAS PARCE QUE TU PARKLES EN ANGLAIS QU'ON COMPREND PAS !*

-*le présentateur*^^'héhé*tit sourire giné* La bande à Harry Potter on été voir le Seigneur des anneaux…c'est quoi qu'il faisais là?!

*les 3 auteurs : va tu ben te la fermer pis lire!*

-On a recueilli leurs commentaires…

*on voit toute la gang*

-Bof…le film est bon mais…

-ON EST MEILLEUR QU'EUX! NANANIÈRE !*Hermione fait une grimace* 

*le présentateur* Non mais c'est quoi qu'elle a pris elle?!   

-Je poursuit…Remus Lupin, Severus Snape et Sirius Black ont couché chez Remus…Notre caméra a filmé ses images…

*tout est noir à l'écran*

-Remus fait tout noir…dit la voix qui ressemblait à celle de Sirius

-Oui et…dit celle qui ressemblait à celle de Remus

-J'ai peur dans le noir…dit la voix qui ressemblait aussi à celle de Sirius 

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tu le portes bien ton nom de famille BLACK hahahaha! La voix de Remus

-Pos drôle *boude*

*une faible lumière apparait*

-CH'est tu mieux comme cha? Demanda Snape, en montrant un petit peu ses dents

-Un petit peu moins fort

-comme cha?

-parfait !^^Merci Snape!^^

*Remus se pète la tête sur le mur*

-(le présentateur)A PIS JTÉCOEURER!

*y lance ses feuilles et s'en va*

*les 3 auteur : BON ENFIN^^ C'EST FINI*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donc on a fini^^On espère que vous avez aimer ça !^_^ Vive les file d'attente !!Qui nous permettent d'avoir des idées et de dire des conneries! Mais maudit que les autres te regardent croche après…mais chuut^^ Donc les 2 autres auteurs veulent rien rajouter…Alalalala…C'est dure d'être vieux comme eux…17 et 18 ans :P Moua j »en ait 15 :P donc Seb est mon cher frèro adoré et éli est ma belle-sœur full hot(qui passe la moitié de son temps collé sur mon frère-_-)aaaaa ils ont dit qqch^^

-chuuuut faut pas le dire !^^

daaaaa¬_¬donc…a oui il rajoute qqch…Je suis bien d'accord avec eux^^

ON VEUT DES REVIEWS! Donc reviewver en grand nombre ! Parce qu'on veut pas avoir fait ça tout pour rien quand même ! Pis c'est leur première 'fic' a eux..alors soyex zentil et reviewver^^*tit yeux de chien battu*

{1}Ces personnage ne nous appartiennent pas et appartiennent à ceux qui les on créer !

Donc On veut savoir comment vous avez aimer ça alors REVIEW !^^même si vous avez pas aimer ça dites-nous le….mais soyez pas trop chien…C'EST LEUR PREMIÈRE FIC ! a pis allez dont voir mes autres fic aussi :P^^ya deux autres délires si vous voulez^^

-les 2 autres : ARRÊTE DE TE SERVIR DE ÇA PIS ENVOY OPUBLI-LÀ ! 

ok ok daccord^^ donc byebye!

~Louna~

     et

  seb et éli*(mais on sen fou d'eux^^)

PAF!(recoit une claque venant de éli(pour de vrai en plus^^)

Ok ok de seb et éli !^^sinon ben…cette merveilleuse fic n'aurait pas pu exister haha !^^

Ma yueule pis review !^^


	2. D'autre joyeuse petite conneries

D.A : tous les perso sont à J.K Rowling ainsi que les noms dont vous avez déjà entendu parler! Mais les conneries viennent entièrement de nous !^___^

N.A : Nous revoici avec un autre chapitre! J'espère que vous allez apprécier autant que le premier! Donc, c'est parce qu'on doit se lever à 5h50(moi, 5h45) tous les matins des jours d'école qu'on est fatigués! Donc, aujourd'hui, il n'était que 17h45(environ) quand on a commencé à dire les belles conneries! Mais on était pas dans les files d'attente, malheureusement, La Ronde est fermée pour la saison…sniff…)mais bon, nous, les 3, Louna(bon ok Steph…), Éli(belle-sœur) et Seb(mon cher frèrounet), on est de retour!(tit peu tard mais cpas grave) Donc…Voici le chapitre tant attendu! Read and Enjoy! On vous dit tous bonne lecture et reviewver!^_________^

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**_Chapitre 2 : deuxième partie de nos belle conneries^^_**~-~-~-~-~-~-~

*_Arrivent à la caisse chez Zellers_(Meilleurs jours après jour!)_, avec dans leurs mains*_

Voldemort: Un habit de Sky-doo rose et mauve

                  Un bonnet de laine vert fluo

                  Des mitaines orange

                  Bottes jaune-serein 

                  Foulard rose fluo

                  Des souliers Miny Mouse

McGonagall: Des jeans déchirés

                   Coton ouaté le double de sa grandeur

                   Un ensemble Logick version gars

Draco: Un chandail avec imprimé dessus une image du Seigneur Des Anneaux

           Un ensemble coton ouaté Pokémon

           Un boxeur écrit (sur fond blanc)HP avec des petits vifs d'or qui tournent autour et un Hedwig

           dessus(éli:P.s…Steph a les même boxeurs pour dormir!mais chut^-^*tout fière de son coup*) 

           Un ensemble pyjama de Harry qui joue au Quidditch           

           Jeux de Barbie au GameCube(celle-là vient de seb^-^)

           Des running shoes Mickey Mouse

Dumbledore : Des grosse pantoufles dans le style genre pattes de Grizzly

                     Une grosse robe de chambre brodée avec tout plein de Tweety

                     Des souliers qui éclairent quand on marche 

                     Un set de drap Digimeons 

                     Un Winnie the Pooh

Hagrid: ensemble de pyjama de bébés 'Je crois que c'est la bonne grandeurs, 6 mois à 18 mois…Il va

            peut-être trop grand

            Un hochet 

            Un piano pour apprendre avec des petites lumières qui s'allument pour dire où il faut mettre le

            petit doigt

           Compilation des Cd de Annie Brocoli et de Carmen Campagne

           Parfum de Céline Dion

À la caisse, ils arrivent pour payer, mais Snape arrive avec quelque chose dans les mains et gueule

-Non non, c'est moi qui paye! Je veux des points sur ma carte! *il agite sa carte du Club Z sous le nez de tout le monde*

*_Ils ressortent du Futur Shop_(Venez voir se que votre futur vous réserve)*

Lucius : ressort avec un ordinateur dans un sac 'Je sais pas comment ça marche un oorr-dii-ma-peur' 

Hermione : ressort avec dans son sac….oups…dans ses poches…

                  Un discman JVC

                  Compilation de Métallica

                  'chut, je l'ait ait volé…mais chuut !^_~'

Ron : un Cinéma maison Toshiba avec écran plasma

         'Ils ont dis *emportés maintenant et payer plus tard*!!!!^_________________^'

*_Ressortent de chez Sports expert avec dans leur sacs*_

Remus: Un sac de hockey avec tout l'équipement dedans

             Un gant et une balle de base-ball

             Un ensemble complet de Nike(Just do it)

             Un snow

Snape: Un sac avec des bâtons de golf 

            Du linge de golf        

            Des soulier de golf  

            Des 'T'

            Balles de golf couleur fluo 'Mais quoi?! Je veux pas les perde!'

Flitwick: Une selle de cheval style Western

             Des bottes de Cowboy

             Des rênes

             Une bride

             Un ensemble de vêtement d'équitation

             Des pantalons de rodéo avec un lassos sur son épaule     

Harry: Un Skate

           Un ballon de football

           Un équipement de football

           'Hey Draco, on va jouer une partie?'

*_Ressortent de chez Brault et Martineau_(Brault et Martineau, pour l'électro)*

Lucius Malfoy: Un cinéma maison

                      Sofa rouge et or

                      Un fauteuil vibro-massant(des bons souvenir à moi et éli^_~on a gosser 30 minutes la 

                      dedans)

Sirius:  Un ensemble laveuse-sécheuse

           Un ensemble cuisinière avec four, rond 

           Un frigidaire avec sortie de glace et d'eau 'Bah quoi?! Comme ça pas besoin d'ouvrir le frigo!'

           Une table en plastique 'Bah quoi, le liquide glisse bien dessus, un Scott Towel et c'est partit!'

           4 tabourets avec roulettes'Plus besoin de pousser la chaise, on a qu'a se retourner et on se

            lève!'

            Un vaisselier 'Pas besoin d'ouvrir l'armoire pour pogner la vaisselle!'

*_Ils ressortent de chez Réno Dépôt_(Là où la qualité n'est pas un obstacle aux bas prix)*

Hermione: Une niche pour son chat

                 Une plante carnivore

                 Des planches de bois(pk? On le sait tu nous autre…c'est juste qu'on l'imagine bien avec des

                 planches de bois :P)

Trelawney: Un guide pour construire une tour en bâtons de pop sicle

                  Un marteau-piqueur

                 Gicleurs

Lockhart: *pousse un panier l'air absent.*

                 Où sont les légumes?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**Attention! Bulletin de Nouvelles Spécial!** ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

*La petite pésentatrice entre dans la salle de nouvelles, accroche son micro, ajoute sa chaise, lisse ses vêtements, passe la patente pour ôter les poils, arrange ses cheveux..*

*Les 3 auteurs en même temps: T'ARRÊTES-TU? COMMENCES-DONT!

*la petite présentatrice se racle la gorge, prend ses papiers et commence à lire*

-La joyeuse compagnie de Harry Potter sont prisonniers du Canadien Tire. Voici ce que la caméra à filmer.

*L'image apparaît et on voit Ron et Remus qui font une course en bicycle de montagne dans le magasin*

-TU VAS VOIR WEASLEY, JE VAIS TE BATTRE! 

Ron se plante dans une rangé de casques de vélo qui lui tombe sur la tête.

Une autre image apparaît, et on voit Sirius et Harry

-Aller Potter! Attrape-la! 

Lance un ballon de football, Harry le reçoit en plein dans l'œil

-Oh mon pauvre petit! T'as rien de casser?

-Non, ça va…

-Pas de toi que je parle! Je parle du ballon! 

Une image apparaît et on voit Hermione, en se promenant dans une rangée, en chantant d'une voie diabolique

-Savez-vous planter des clous? À la mode, à la mode. Savez-vous planté des clous, à la mode d'Hermione.

Elle les dépose soigneusement, la bout plate sur le sol, le pic vers le haut

Une autre image apparaît et on voit une espèce de tente, avec un feu d'allumer

-Moi, le camping, ça ma toujours intéresser! Dit Snape, en se faisant cuire une guimauve

*Retour à la présentatrice, qui regarde la petite télé avec O_o*

-Heu…D'accrord…*elle replace les feuilles* On continue…La bande à Harry est allé au Centre Molson…Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont été faire là??? 

*une image apparaît dans la petite télé*

On les voit tous s'approcher précautionneusement sur la glace, mais Fred tomba et toute la gang tomba sur le cul.

-Yo la gang! Dit éli en s'avança, mais elle rata son pied et tomba sur le derrière 

-HAHAHA! Gang de poche! Dirent Seb et moi-même, en patinant autour de la gang tous sur le cul. 

-Ça irait mieux si vous auriez des patins!

-Ah ouin hein? Dit Sirius, en se relevant mais en retomba sur le cul.

*De retour à la petite présentatrice, qui est toute O_O*

-HEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…

*les 3 auteurs* On a pas caller une vache! Envoy continue!

-Bon d'accord…Une petite scène a été filmé en quelque part chez quelqu'un…Voilà le reportage…

*une autre image apparaît*

Sirius est assis chez lui, en train de dîner sur sa nouvelle table et assis sur ses nouveaux tabourets roulant. Il se fait rouler jusqu'au frigidaire, prend son verre et se le remplit d'eau. Roule jusqu'à la table, où il échappe son verre d'eau sur la table de plastique. Il se retourne, prend un Scott Towel et l'essuye

-Et voilà! Un vrai jeux d'enfant

*De retour au télé-journal, où la petite madame est toute blanche* 

-…………………….. (elle fait des signe de mains)

-ON A PAS ENGAGÉ UNE PRÉSENTATRICE POUR LES SOURDS! Gueule Seb 

-Heu…heu…heu…Voici le prochain reportage…

*image apparait*

-Yo tout le monde! Je vous amène tous au resto! Gueula Ron

-D'accord!

Sans savoir où ils allaient, ils rentrèrent dans un McDo

Tlm : ¬_¬ chic place

-N'est-ce pas?

Il voit McGonagall qui dirige tout en arrière et dit

-Yo McGo, qu'est-ce que tu fais au McDo?

-Oh merde, je me suis fait remarquer L

*retour*

*présentatrice hors de voie…* 

*les 3 autres : hihihi on va bientôt l'avoir^^

-La..La…Le...L…La…La prochaine nou…nouv…nouvelle…est…qu..qu'ha..qu'Harry Po…Potter…a été aperçu en train de fumer un joint avec……………………………les…Détraqueurs….J'ai tu bien lu?

*les 3* WIWI^-^  

-Nous apprenons à l'instant que Remus Lupin s'est fait mordre par quelque chose d'inconnu(un moustique). Et il est en train de délirer à l'hôpital………

……………..*POUM!* 

*les 3 auteurs sortent de leurs cachette* COOL^-^ On l'a eu elle aussi !^_____^

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Et voilà! En passant, ça n'a pas de but..^^'Donc…dîtes-nous ce que vous en pensez !^^SVP! Et aller lire mes autres fic aussi :P Donc c'est ça qui est ça…

Reviewver en grand nombre!^_____________^

Byebye

~Louna~

       &

Seb-Éli.


	3. Conneries: Troisième version

D.A: Les persos sont à J.K Rowling^^Mais nos conneries nous appartiennent^^

N.A : voici d'autres conneries, cette fois, le début est écrit avec moi et ma belle-sœur…Mon frero est pi la héhé. Ah pis Mici a Nyny pour…l'idée qu'elle m'a dite^^(ze peux pas vous la dire toute de suite sinon, ça gâche le punch héhé)bon ben c ca :Pbyebye!Read & Enjoy^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 3: Connerie, troisième version_**^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Louna et éli, cacher dans leur coin* Faut l'avoir en moins de temps le nouveau présentateur^^

*Garou entre sur le plateau, où il reçoit un bon nombre de tomates et de hamburgers*

-J'avais faim!^^BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN

Louna et Éli : TA GUEULE!!On t'a pas engager pour que tu chantes ta merde dans *_NOTRE_* fic fak t'as gueule!

Garou : Ok j'ai compris…On commence…Où sont mes feuilles?!

Louna et Éli : ¬_¬ouvre tes yeux…

Garou : *ouvre ses yeux*AH!!GADON!!SONT LÀ!!DEVANT MOI!!*regarde tout le monde avec des gros yeux et un gros smile niaiseux sur sa face en pointant ses feuilles*

Louna et Éli :-_-crétin…Bon commence!Sinon, tout bad le cash(qu'on avait pas l'intention de te donner mais faut pas le dire)tu l'auras pas!*font des grimaces*

Garou :*larmes aux yeux*ELLES ME FONT DES GRIMACES!SONT MICHANTES!*se cache la face dans les yeux et sort du plateau*

Louna et Éli : *stape dans main*****RECORD BATTU!^^En plus, il avait même pas commencer à lire les feuilles héhé!^-^Bon..NEXT!

*Christina Aguillera entre sur scène*

-Hi everybody! I'm so please to be here tonight!*sautille sur place en se dandinant le cul*I'm sooo anxious to start the show!OH MY DEAR FRIENDS!!I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!

Louna et Éli:¬_¬HERMHERM!!C'est ben bo ton tit discour-à-la-merde-que-toutes-les-grosses-vedettes-font-pour-faire-croire-à-leur-fan-qu'ils-les-aiment, MAIS C'.EST UNE FIC EN FRANÇAIS FAK!!DÉGUÉDINE! PIS PARLE FRANÇAIS!

Christina :…wh-quoi!moua pa'lez Fuançais?!Il doit y avopuar une ewweuw,je don't pa-speak le French…

Éli :^^hihi!on le sait^^personne parle le *FRENCH*on le parle pas,on le fait hihihi^^

Louna…oh merde*spete la tete sur le mur*t trop avec seb toua.Bon, ou ben tu parles francais ou ben tu décriss ton esti dcul-dançant d'ici!

Christina : Pawdon? Cwiss? Quoi that di-means?

Louna: y merde! On réussitra rien avec elle…You talk French or you move you fucking moving ass out of *_MY_* show!

Chrisina: Oh…What a language for a big star like me, young girl! Hmpf!If it's like that,I'm going to see my lawyer!

Louna: BEN DÉCRISS!*sacre un coup de pied dans lcul et a disparaît* Oh Seigneur-

Amalia : ^^*apparaît avec une statue du seigneur, lui donne ds les mains et disparaît*hihi^___________________________^

Louna…O_o…o_O je l'ai pas appeler elle…Ça serait une idée de le faire^^*compose son numéro*BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BUUUP-hihi!..*mipmipmip* Merde...c'est engagé…bon NEXT!

*un tit monsieur now where apparaît, prend les feuilles et commence à lire*

Tit monsieur no where: Ma première vrai job légale^________________^

Louna et éli : Qu'est ce que tu faisais avant?O_o…o_O…

Tit monsieur no where: du marché blanc^-^

Louna et Éli :…*perdue*c'est pas noir d'habitude?!

Tit monsieur no where : ON S'EN FOU! Tant qu'ya dla pub^^*tite N.A :copyright à BaseBasketBall^^trop drole cte film la!*

Tit monsieur no where : *commence à lire*La gang de Harry Potter à été aperçu au IGA(exigé A, IGA) en train de faire leur épicerie car il n'y avait plus de bouffe à Poudlard.Voici ce que notre caméra a film

*L'image apparaît sur la petite télé et voici ce qu'elle montre*

Arthur: *entre dans le IGA* *yeux tout grand d'émerveillement*****C'est ÇA une épicerie de Moldu!J'en veux une! j'en veux une! VITE VITE!*fonce sur une étagère et tombe évanouit pcq il était trop énervé,ça la affecter son tit cerveau*X____X

Ron : *arrive à côté d'une rangé de bonbon et de cochonnerie et une rangée de fruit*COOOOL!!!*yeux tout grand d'émerveillement* DES FRUITS!!!!*saute sur les fruits*^__________________________________________________^*sbourre la face dans les pommes*cha chest bon!chan veux dautre

Sirius : ^-^z'aime les petite boîte de métal!ça roule par terre^^Il y en a meme au tomate!^^*prend des tites boite de conserve et les lance par terre*QUI VEUT FAIRE UNE COURSE DE TITE BOÎTE DE MÉTAL AVEC MOUA?!^_____________________^

Dumbly : MOUA MOUA!^^*arrive à coté de Sirius et ils font des courses de boîte de conserve*

Gylderoy :*air perdu* Mais où est passé la rangée des clous et la rangée des marteaux?! *recoit un œuf sur la tete*OSKOUR OSKOUR! Ya quelque chose de gluant et visqueux qui metombe dessus?! OÙ SONT LES PARAPLUIES!?

Hermione et McGonagall :*en haut de la rangée avec des boîtes d'œuf à côté d'elle* on l'a eu!^^

Arthur : *air perdu*M'ais où est donc la rangée où l'on peut choisir son épicerie?!IGA, Métro  ou Loblaws, je ne sais pu…Quelqu'un aidez-moi!!Mais…avant faudrait que je trouve cette rangée…

Ron et Remus : Course de paniers!!!YAAAAAA!!*on les mains sur la barre qui set a poussé et leurs pieds sont sur une autre barre de métal*

Ron :*plante dans une pyramide de boîte de conserve*

Remus : HAHA!!J'AI ENCORE GAGNÉ!!ET TOI T'AS PERDU!!PERDANT PERDANT PERDANT!YA PERDU YA PERDU J'AI GAGNÉ J'AI GAGNÉ NYANYANYA!*chantonne et sautillant sur place en pointant Ron*

Sirius : *bat Ron avec une boîte de conserve*ESPÈCE DE GROS PERDANT!C'EST _MES _TITES BOÎTES DE MÉTAL!*regarde la boite de conserve qui tient*Beurk..ça existe au p'tit pois et carotte?beurk…*fesse Ron avec*J'aime mieux aux tomates!

Harry : *arrive au comptoir de patisseries*Excuser midame..Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner ce gâteau là?!

Tite midame : Le gâteau du Seigneur des Anneaux? Ou celui des télétobbies?!

Sirius : *sacre un coup de boite de conserve en arrière dla tete à Harry*J'TAI DIT QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX,C'ÉTAIT TROP VIOLENT POUR TOI!

Harry :Bon, ça va être celui des télétobbies d'abord…*soupir* Et faite écrire sur le gâteau _Bonne fête dracounet chéri d'amour_  avec des cœurs sil vous plait *chuchote pour lui meme*comme ça, Hemrione va être jalouse niack niack niack

*Arrivent à la caisse*

Draco : *arrivent avec 3 paniers rempli de Gel,2 paniers rempli de brosses et de peignes et 1 panier rempli de teintures*

Tlm : *en train de payer*

Snape :*arrive en courant*ATTENDEEEEZ!!J'ai ma carte _Air Miles!_ Je veux mes poiiiints!!

*plus tard, pu personne dans le magasin*

Arthur : Youhou?! Quelqu'un?!

*L'image disparaît et on retourne avec l'animateur*

Tit monsieur no where :heu…ok…Bon, quelqu'un va-t-il finalement aider Arthur?

Louna et Éli : NON!

Tit monsieur no where : Bon…Heu…On a aussi aperçu la gang de Harry Potter dans une…Animalerie?!…

*L'image apparaît et on les voit dans l'animalerie*

Snape : *tite voix aigue*Oh qui sont cute les minous et les tit chiots!^-^ooooo!ils sont cute les tit lapinets!!soonnt cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!^_________________^ Je veux une douzaine de chaque! OOOO!!Des tit poussin la bas!!sont cuute!^^

Hermione :*arrive a coté de Snape*Regarde Snape!*tien un serpent dans ses mains*

Snape : *regarde Hermione avec indéfférence*ouin pis?!*regardes les petit chiot,minet et lapinet,sans oublier les poussins* OH QUI SONT TROGNON LES TOUT-TIT!

Sirius : J'ADOOOOORE LES RATS! Ce sont mes meilleurs amis!

Remus :*sacre une volée en arrière dla tete de sirius*c'est ça! Tu m'a remplacer par des rats pas beau!

Sirius : Parle pas contre mes ratounets-chéri!

Hermione :*parle au vendeur*T'aurais pas des serpents aux crochets venimeux?!

Tit vendeur : heu non…

Hermione : oh merde…Une tarentule vénimeuse dabord?!

Tit vendeur : Heu non…

Hermione : BEN C'EST QUOI L'AFFAIRE QUE T'AS DE PLUS DANGEREUX?!A PART DES MAUDITCHIENS PUANT?!

Sirius et Snape : AILLE! è_é LES CHIENS, ÇA PUE PAS!

Tit vendeur : heu ben les oiseaux là-bas…ils sont particulièrement agressif

Hermione : ¬_¬ mon cul…

Gilderoy : AAAAAAAAAAA!JE ME SUIS FAIT MORDRE PAR…PAR…PAR C'T'AFFAIRE LA LA BAS!!*pointe un petit pinson jaune* Je suis sur que je vais mourir!*pleure*

Remus : Dites,le tit vendeur*regarde le tit vendeur qui lui arrive au genoux*taurais pas des loups par hasard?!…J'aimerais faire mieux connaissance avec eux…

Tit vendeur : MAIS C QUOI CTE BANDE DE FUCKER LA!?

*L'image disparaît et on retourne au tit présentateur no where*

Louna et Éli : ca monsieur, c'est le monde de Harry Potter^___________________^

Tit présentateur no where: Ok…Bon…heu..maintenant…heu…voici la dernière scène que notre caméra a tourn

*L'image apparait*

*la gang d'harry arrive au studio de La Fureur et ils entrent en scène*

*Foule en délire qui hurle de joie*

Dumbly : BONSOOOOIIIIRRR TOUT LE MONDE!!Je suis votre animateur en cette émission de La Fureur spécial Harry Potter!*2tite N.A : la fureur ne nous appartient pas!^^'* *foule qui hurle de joie* Maintenant sans plus tarder! Du côté des gars nous avons Draco Malfoy! Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Gilderoy LOCKHART!*foule en délire qui hurle de joie avec des tites pancartes écrit '_ViVe SiRiUs! ViVe SnApE! __VIvE dRaCo! Et GiLdERoY, On S'eN fOu!_

Gilderoy:*lit les pancartes* *commence a pleurer* *regarde son chandail*A c'est vrai! I love me! Just me!*se fait un câlin*

Dumbly : Du côté des filles! Nous avons! Hermione Granger! Minet McGo! Sichose Trelawney et Ginny Weasley! Maintenant, on va entendre leurs commentaries! Commençaons du côté des filles!

Hermione et Minet : OUAIS!C'EST FULL CHILL TSÉ YO D'ÊTRE ICIT!

Dumbly: voyons Minet, ne parle pas comme ça , ce n'Est pas ton genre!*voix douce et réprobatrice et sensuelle* MAINTENANT DU CÔTÉ DES GARS!

Côté des gars :………

Dumbly : hum…Très convaincant leur commentaires! Et on enchaîne maintenant avec une chanson troué! Les gars commencent!

*tite musique part*

Les gars : *chante tous faux*Stop right now! Thank you very Much!I need somebody like you to touch! Hey you!*muique à l'arrête* *toujours sur l'air*Lalalalalalal lalala lalalala!

Dumbly : heu…PARFAIT! Vraiment parfait! Maintenant, du côté des filles!

*Tite musique part*

Les filles: *chante full bien* Et c'est pas fini! C'est rien qu'un début! La grande extase on l'a pas encore eu! Non c'est pas fini! C'est rien qu'un début, mais c'est le plus beau des commencement!*musique arrête et les fille continue de chanter*Je t'ai vu faire lever le jour en chantant! Des chansons d'amour je t'ai me faire un sourire comme on fait quand on est sur le point de partir Et je dis que je survivrai car c'est toi qui ma délivrer de ma vie, qui n'allait nul part mais ma vie notre vie je la sens je la vie dans le mooooon-deeeee, dans le mooooooo-ooon-deeeee! *musique reparend et les fille l'ont et continue de chanter*Et c'est pas fini! C'est rien qu'un début!

Dumbly :Magnifique performance des filles!…Mais les gars étaient meilleur^_______^le point va au gars!^^

Les filles :*lance des œufs qui viennent du IGA* SEXISTE!

Les gars : ZALOUSE!^^

Les filles : ON CHANTE MIEUX QUE VOUS LES GARS! VOUS VOULEZ PARIER?!

Les gars : nan!*font des grimaces*

Dumbly : Alors maintenant, comme invité spécial, nous avons une grande vedette! Plutot DEUX grandes vedettes du monde sorcier! Personne ne sait qui c'est^^! J'AI NOMMÉ HARRY POTTER ET VOLDEMORT!

*Harry et Voldemort arrivent sur la scène, sous les hurlement de la foule. Harry et Voldemort sont habiller en petite jupes sexy et en talons haut, couleur tres flashantes.*

Harry et Voldemort :*pogne le micro et commence à chanter* At first I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinkin I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along And so you're back, from outer space I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key

If I'd have known for just one second you'd be back to bother me. Go on now go, walk out the door,Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good-bye, You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die.

Oh, no not I, I will survive,Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give And I, l will survive, I will survive....Hey, hey

Harry et Voldemort:*arête de chanter, se retourne face a lautre full fru* 

Harry: Non, JE vais survivre!

Voldemort : Non c'est MOI qui vais survivre!

Harry : non moi!

Voldemort : NON C'EST MOI!

Harry : Ok, ON va survivre!

Voldemort :OUAIS!

Harry et Voldemort : *reparte à chanter* WE WILL SURVIVE! HEY HEY!

TLM: *se tiennent par les épaules et se balancent de gauche a droite*WE will survive hey hey! It took all the strength I had, not to fall apart,Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart, And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high

Dumbly: Très belle performance de tout le monde!! Maintenant, deux autres invités spéciaux du monde des sorciers! Molly et Chourave!

Molly et Chourave :*arrivent sur scène sous les applaudissements de la foule, habillée en Yo-skateuse et chantent*Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo Number 5! One, two, three, four, five,Everybody in the car, so come on Let's ride to the liqueur-store around the corner The boys say they want some gin and juice But I really don't wanna  Beerbust like I had last week I must stay deep Because talk is cheap I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue you know They are getting sweeter So what can I do I really beg and you my Lord To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly It's all good let me dump it Please set in the trumpet. *Molly et Chourave font exactement ce que la toune dit dans le prochain couplet*And jump and down go and move it all around Shake your head to the sound Put your hand on the ground Take one step left And one step right One to the front and one to the side Clap your hands once And clap your hands twice And if it looks like this Then you are doing it right *3tite N.A: on vien dle faire^^'*

Molly et Chourave: *tombe par terre, essoufflée, tandis que la foule les applaudit*

Dumbly :Magnifique performance!!Bravo! Sécurité! Dégagez-les maintenant! Bon maintenant, pasosns à une autre chanson pour les fi-

Éli : non Lou! Reviens!

Louna : *saute sur la scène, commence a sautiller partout en chantant*I lOvE rOcK'n RoLl! PuT aNoThEr DiMe In ThE jUkEbOx bAbY! I LoVe RoCk'N roll! So CoMe On TaKe YoUr TiMe AnD dance WiTh Me! (p.s de Éli: a l'écoute pour de vrai!)

Sirius : cool! La toune est hot!*sen va a coté de Louna et commence à faire la meme chose que elle*

Tlm : *chante I love rock'n roll en dançant*

Dumbly: Et voila! L'émission est finie!!à La prochaine!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alors c'était comment?! Nous on c bien amusé!^^Eh oui je suis vraiment pogné avec la toune I love Rock'n roll*soupir*En fin de compte, on la fait écrit ce chap a deux car seb est pas la et on voulait lécrire héhé^^'heu les suite de mes autre fic(pour ceux qui les lisent)devraient arriver bientôt!

Un gros mici a tous ceux qui on reviewver!^^Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous avez aimer! Alors laissez nous votre avis!^^

Byebye

~Louna~

      &

    Éli


End file.
